Legend of the Fright Knight
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Fright Knight is the spirit of Halloween. Like all ghosts he was once among the living and this is his tale of how he became such a dark spirit that he needed to be sealed away...


**Legend of the Fight Knight**

 _By Miss-DNL_

There once was a kingdom ruled by a fair minded King and his lovely Queen. They had a son who was well in his training to be the next ruler. They also had two young daughters barely out of their nursery. Their kingdom was peaceful and hardly had ever faced any true danger. Conflicts had come and gone under the King's rule. Yes, conflict had come and gone but not just because of the King…

Many also owed to it the King's ever loyal Black Knight. He was the strongest warrior in the kingdom, strong, skilled and fast. The Black Knight was never far from the king, always aiming to see to it that he was protected. Time and again the knight proved his worth, from leading the men into battle, to keeping the king safe from assassins or traitors. He was not of nobility, having been born as a mere peasant, but was close enough to the King's family to be considered kin.

In return the family had the Black Knight's undying loyalty. The knight willing to give his life for them…

Then, one day the kingdom's serenity was broken. A kingdom to the south began waging war with the peaceful land. In the past the kingdom had conflicts with this one but they had been brief. The King claimed the war would pass in a month.

But it didn't. It kept going, and going…

Years passed and the once peaceful kingdom was losing the war. Fear was spreading like wild fire for soon the invaders would be on their doorstep. The peasants were beginning to revolt against the King blaming him for the loss of so many of their own. For making wrong decisions that couldn't be taken back. For not taking the enemy serious when sign had shown they were far stronger than in the past.

The ever loyal Black Knight stayed by his King's side, keeping him safe from his prosecutors.

Frantically the King began sending messages to the allies they had in the past. Months passed with no reply.

One day, with the invaders marching for their kingdom, the King was made plans for a last stand. When the Black Knight was told of them he was left stunned, and in a rare display he spoke out against the King. Stating that the plan meant suicide and that the invading barbarians would still claim the kingdom. The King waved the protests away saying that they had allies on the way. That they'd gotten word earlier that day. The Black Knight was surprised he'd not been told earlier but, believing the King, apologized for his outburst.

With that settled, the plan was set in motion. The Black Knight led the warriors out to battle, believing they had allies on the way.

One last stand.

And it was a blood bath.

One by one the Black Knight watched his comrades fall…He had expected to see men fall, but not like this! There was far more of the enemy than had been expected. They were severely out matched. The Black Knight's comrades were dropping like flies. For every one they killed two of their own was taken. For once the Black Knight felt fear and worry creeping up…

Where was their back up!?

They should have arrived by now!

Even when captured by the invaders the Black Knight clung to the thought that Calvary was coming. Beaten and broken he watched his faithful horse get slaughtered in front of him. Still he clung to hope that help would arrive. He just had to hold out a little longer…His captors dragged him behind a horse as they marched onward to his home. Still he clung to his hope…

Eventually captors grew bored of beating and breaking him. Through with tormenting him they dragged him out to be executed in a pumpkin patch. Finding it humiliating enough for a thick headed fool like him. Even when his head was placed on a pumpkin, armor taken from him and about to be beheaded with his own blade the Black Knight held on to his hope. He proclaimed it to his soon-to-be executors that they'd be killed by their allies before his home. That he'd be avenged.

They laughed at this. Saying he'd been lied to. That all the surrounding kingdoms were staying out of their war. That his kingdom had no allies.

He'd been sent to his death…he'd been lied to...

His death would be meaningless…

The invaders would march on. Take his home and destroy everything he held dear to make it their own.

The Black Knight died alone, the hallow thunk of his head being severed by his own blade rang empty in the field. His life blood seeping into the pumpkin staining it red, sword left sunken in the once orange fruit.

The invaders did march on. They took what was once the knight's own home. The kingdom burned, the people screamed, abandoned by their king. The invaders had won, the kingdom as a sacrificial lamb so the cowardly king to escape…

One All Hallows' Eve, years later, the Black Knight returned. Now aflame with ghostly purple fire, riding a nightmarish version of his stead, and wielding a wicked ethereal blade. The Black Knight no longer noble, heart twisted and blackened realizing his betrayal. The warrior had returned from the dead for revenge against his King. Leaving a trail of horror and terror behind him in his search. His blade did not kill, instead those who met his blade's edge face their own worst nightmares for eternity. His rage however, did kill any who got in his way.

When the Black Knight did find his former master, he found him in bed looking terrified of the monster before him. He did not at first recognize the hellish visage before him but a few words exchange and more horror managed to find room on his face. Pleading and begging fell unheeded, the Black Knight's heart long since dead to the idea of mercy. The knight who had once protected the former majesty killed him without hesitation. The former King's head torn off by the Black Knight's own hands.

His former master's death did not satisfy the Black Knight though…not even close. More had to suffer the fear he had felt before dying. He'd faced his worst nightmare, the betrayal of one he had been so loyal to. Being lead to his death for being so blind. Much more had to suffer…so many more…

Thus began the never ending nightmare that was Fright Knight's reign.

Night seemed eternal. The sky darkened by a swirling green cloud. Lighting rained down turn the world below into a nightmarish world fight for the demonic knight that now sat atop the throne his King once had occupied. The invaders that had taken the kingdom were slaughtered in single night by Fright Knight and his skeletal army. All coward before the evil black knight, all who opposed were killed or suffered living out their nightmares for eternity.

Until one brave soul finally sealed him away. Using his own sword the Soul Shredder and impaling it into a Pumpkin while saying this simple poem,

 _To cease the storm_

 _To end the fear_

 _The sword must sheath_

 _In pumpkin near._

The Fright Knight sealed away, banished to a swirling green void the nightmare was ended. Those turned to monsters or sent into a nightmare realm returned but scars remained. All feared the day the Fright Knight might return and begin the nightmare again. So they began carving pumpkins and placing them at their doorsteps in hopes of warding him away…

* * *

 **Just a quick little one-shot. Fright Knight has always been one of my top favorite Danny Phantom villain. He plays a pretty prominent roll in a cross-over with Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. This legend works as a backstory for him and my friend urged me to write it out. So here it is. It's become a Danny Phantom head-canon now and will be effect in any Danny Phantom works I do now.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
